Childhood Sweethearts
by OpheliaMarie13
Summary: "Damn it Peeta!" I said stomping my foot. "You have to get her attention." Peeta came really close to my face. "Like this?" He asked. My heart began to pound. Like it would ever happen. He crushed on Katniss. People asked if Peeta and I were siblings. Oneshot. DellyPeeta


**Hi there! I was just thinking about how there are Gatnisses out there. Then I remembered their biggest reason is that Katniss and Gale should be together is because they knew each other forever. Then I was re-reading Mockingjay and I got to the part where Delly is sent in to talk to Peeta and I thought 'Why doesn't anyone care about Delly?!' Then I came here and found a bunch of fics and felt stoopid. So my mind began doing that thing called "thinking" and I fell in love with Deela. (It's hard to combine their names!) FLUFF. THIS IS PURE FLUFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. It's my first fic without OCs and it's my first one-shot, so bear with me folks.**

**... Delly's POV ...**

Peeta and I were at the bakery. We were fourteen at the time. I sat on the counter top watching him frost a small teired cake. The frosting work was leaves and tiny yellow rue flowers.

"You're so good Peeta." I said.

"I guess. My mom says I should spend more time on bread." Peeta said. His eyes stayed on the cake, holding the piping bag ever so gently. "Frosting's a lot of money. The cakes just go bad sometimes. My mom thinks I should stop frosting because it makes me dream too much. Dad tells her I should have something to look forward to in life."

"Your dad is right. This place sucks." I said swinging my feet back ond forth a little bit. I cocked my head to see the finished product.

"Ta da." Peeta said smiling a little bit and spinning the cake for me to see. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. "District 12 needs more of this." Peeta shrugged. He began kneading dough.

"I could use some help." He teased. I giggled slightly and washed my hands. I helped him out.

"Peeta!" His mother called soming into the room. "Are you done with the bread yet?" Her temper was always short but she sounded especially upset today.

"I'm on it right now." Peeta said slowly and calmly. That was one thing I always admired about him. He made everything seem fine.

"I told you to get that done an hour ago!" His mother shouted. "What have you been doing?" Peeta pointed at the cake. She rolled her eyes. "Nobody buys cakes. And nobody buys burnt bread! So get started and don't burn it!" As she began to walk out she pushed all of his precious frosting work to the floor. I let out a small gasp. His mother turned to look at me, as if just realizing I was there. "Why is she here?"

"She's a friend." Peeta said. "Delly's my friend." His mother came over and gritted her teeth at me.

"Don't mess anything up girl, you got that?" I nodded. Then she left for good.

"Sorry, she just like that sometimes." Peeta said.

"I know, she's your mom." I said. "If she's mean to you, she must love you a little on the inside." Peeta smiled.

"You're hopelessly optimistic Delly." He said.

"I just try to see the bright side of things." I said. "So, did you talk to Katniss today? You said you were going to."

"I freaked again." Peeta said. "She probably doesn't even remeber me. It was two years ago."

"No." I said smirking. "I think you're just chicken." I threw a bit of flour in his face.

"Hey!" Peeta said flicking some at me. I tossed some into his hair and he grabbed my ponytail with his flour fist. We kept flicking back and forth until I started giggling and Peeta laughed at the flour I accidentally snorted up my nose. I sneezed a few times. "Bless you."

"Okay then," I said brushing flour off my clothes. Peeta shook his head and flour went everywhere. I laughed and coughed at the same time. I dusted some out of my hair. "I have an idea. Pretend I'm Katniss. We can roleplay."

"First you can't have flour all over your face." Peeta said brushing his fingers across my face to get rid of the last of it. Then he got his own face. He took off his apron.

"Should we make a bow and arrow out of dough?" I joked.

"No." Peeta said smiling. I let my hair down and put it into a sloppy side braid.

"There, I'm Katniss." I said propping my hands on my hips. "Pretend I have gray eyes, dark hair, and olive skin."

"Try and act like her." Peeta said. "It's not like she would look at me anyways, she hangs out with Gale. She's from the Seam. Everyone thinks that she's going to marry him. Who knows what they do in the woods."

"So what? He has wild turkeys, you have goat cheese and apple tarts. I know which one I'd choose." I teased. "So, I'm Katniss. Just try talking to me." I turned my face away and waited. "Hello?"

"Fine." Peeta said. He took a few steps toward me. "H-hi, K-Katniss." I turned my head and furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Hi," I said in my best Katniss voice. "Peeta... Mellark, right?"

"Whoa." Peeta said. "That was a freaky good Katniss impression." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right. So um, uh... Katniss... do you like, want to like, um-"

"Damn it Peeta!" I said stomping my foot. "You have to get her attention." Peeta came really close to my face.

"Like this?" He asked. My heart began to pound. Like it would ever happen. He crushed on Katniss. People asked if Peeta and I were siblings.

"Yeah." I said. Peeta reached for my hand. "She might not like that. I mean, I've talked to her before, maybe I could do it for you."

"Delly," Peeta said reaching for my braid and tracing his fingers over it. Peeta came in close and pressed his mouth against mine. I stood there like an idiot, not understanding the emotions running through my mind. So, I kissed him back. I kept my mouth open, in case he wanted to slip his tongue in, but he didn't. Peeta was to innocent for something like that. I felt his hands go up and run through my hair and I rested my hands on his shoulders. I leaned my head to the side and moved my face a bit until I could get into a good spot for kissing. Peeta pulled his hands from my waist and gently moved them upward until they held my face, forcing me to look at him. "That's how I would kiss you, if you were Katniss."

"Oh, okay then." I said. I grabbed his hands and set them on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders and gently brushed my lips over his neck. I felt him shiver. I moved my lips north along the rigid edge of his jaw. Then over his chin and teasing his mouth. I released cool breath over his lips and I felt him breath hot air down my open mouth. Then I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into my. I smashed my mouth into his letting a moan ripple from the back of my throat. I moved my hands circling his shoulder blades, I moved my mouth off of his and began kissing his neck tenderly. Peeta gasped for breath until I pulled away, resting my curled fingers on his chest looking down at the fleck of flour on my pinkie. "That's how I would kiss you, if you were _Gale_."

"Oh really?" Peeta asked, clearly jealous raising an eyebrow.

"Really." I said still looking down. He held the tip of my chin with his index finger and thumb, lifting my face to look at him. Slowly, Peeta brought my face to his quivering lips stopping us both from shaking. I went for him, just wanting the moment to last. Kissing him for as long as possible, taking breaths when needed. Peeta fingered a spot on my spine and I curved my back, coming closer to him- closing off the small space in between us- as if his touch brought me to life. I wrapped my arms around his neck until I couldn't go any tighter. Then he pulled away, I didn't let go.

"That's how I'd kiss you if I was in love with you." Peeta said.

"Shut-up, you know I like you." I said going back in and kissing him again. Peeta pulled away.

"I like you too." He said kissing me back.

**...**

**Reviews are love.**

**P.S. It's called ****CONSTUCTIVE critsim for a reason.**


End file.
